Deseo de Año Nuevo
by Dani-Ela-Nati-chan
Summary: Un pervertido deseo de cumpleaños que se cumple en vísperas del año nuevo, y ni si quiera fue el quien inicio aquella deliciosa sesión de sexo KYLE/STAN/KENNY


**Primero que nada GAAAAH, segundo esto tiene lemon (o al menos un intento de este) por lo tanto deben ser mayores de 16 para leerlo (?) tercero SP no me pertenece, y cuarto voy a lavarme los ojos y las manos con agua bendita (no literalmente, de hecho voy a comer helado xD)**

***0***

Mi nombre es Kenny McCormick, y me considero el único ser vivo (por el momento vivo) al que el año nuevo le importaba un carajo, y mas aun si era el fulano 2012. Solo quiero que todo pasara rápido para poder reírme en la cara de los "científicos" que afirman el fin del mundo. Esos idiotas se creen que lo saben todo.

**-Si supieran lo que Dios planea para el 2013**- Pensé en voz alta mientras soltaba una melodiosa carcajada al aire. Eran las 9 de la noche y no tenia nada que hacer, ya había muerto 4 veces ese mismo día, por razones estúpidas: Prendí mal un cohete, me resbale en el hielo, Le toque el culo a Tweek y Craig Tucker me mando al carajo (literalmente) y bebí leche caducada.

Ya no sabía que mas hacer, no tenía intenciones de irme a casa a tener una NO cena familiar, ya que mi hermano Kevin se había largado de allí hace 2 años, Karen estaba en casa de alguna amiga y mis padres en un bar o en un culto a algún Dios del mal.

Normalmente cuando esto ocurría, invadía la casa de los Cartman y pasaba la noche viendo películas con Eric y comiendo la comida que su madre les preparaba hasta que les diera la gana de dormir o simplemente hasta que el gordo decidiera que había sido suficiente amabilidad con el pobre y me sacara a patadas de su casa. Como paso en noche buena.

Pero hoy 31 de diciembre, no podría recurrir a ese plan porque el culón se fue a casa de sus abuelos.

Por lo tanto estaba total y completamente solo.

O al menos, hasta ese momento.

Me detuvo con los ojos entrecerrados para enfocar la vista en un par de siluetas que se encontraban en el parque, más específicamente, en los columpios.

Eran nada más y nada menos que mi pareja favorita.

Stan y Kyle

Sentaditos inocentemente en aquel juego viejo, en un vano intento por ocultar sus manitas entrelazadas, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por este acto, o tal vez por el frio, y unas tímidas sonrisas en sus rojizos labios.

Se veían tan. . . Comestibles

No pude evitar humedecerme los labios con la lengua (al estilo del lobo feroz antes de comerse a caperucita) y a paso lento me fui acercando poco a poco tratando de hacer nada, o al menos, el mínimo de ruido.

**-Este año fue muy bueno- **Hablaba el pelinegro cerrando los ojos como si estuviera haciendo un flash back con sus recuerdos

**-Si, estuvo bastante bien- **Imito el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos

**-Y el que viene será mejor- **Salte sobresaltando a los chicos en los columpios y haciendo que uno de ellos cayera a la fría nieve

**-¡¿QUE COÑO?**

**-Kenny ¿por que carajo hiciste eso?- **regañaba el judío con una mano en su pecho y los ojos bien abiertos

**-También me da gusto verlos- **Sonreí tomando el puesto del pelinegro (que aun estaba tirado en la nieve viéndome con malos ojos) y empecé a columpiarme entonando una extraña canción.

Así estuvimos por un rato hasta que el de ojos verdes se canso de aquella incomodidad y con voz paciente logro hacer que saliera de mi mundo y volviera con ellos

**-¿Qué quieres Kenny?**

**-¿Yo?- **paré bruscamente y observe con cara de incredulidad al bermejo- **que no puedo pasar un tiempo de calidad con mis amigos**

**- Si a esto le llamas tiempo de calidad- **Refunfuño Marsh levantándose y sacudiéndose la nieve de los pantalones. Se le empezaba a congelar el trasero. Lo iba a contradecir pero fui interrumpido por la voz de Kyle

**-Kenny. . .** **¿Qué quieres?**- se presento un enorme silencio. Ya le había respondido esa pregunta, y aun así no estaba satisfecho, ese pelirrojo sin duda era más inteligente de lo que creía. Sabía de sus dobles intenciones.

**-Bien Kyle, tu ganas- **Tomando aire me puse de pie y le devolví el asiento al pelinegro, quien lo tomo gustoso, y al igual que su súper mejor amigo su mirada no se despegaba de mi, esperando la verdadera respuesta **- La verdad es. . . que estoy solo, no hay nadie en mi casa y el gordo no esta… y como ya casi no paso tiempo con ustedes creí que…**

**- Kenny siempre estas con nosotros- **Interrumpió indignado Broflovski

**- Si, pero siempre me excluyen. Yo podría estar aquí muriendo en este momento y ustedes no me prestarían atención porque se pierden en su aura gay**

**- HEY, ESO NO ES CIERTO**

**- SI LO ES Y LO SABES STANLEY, así que cállate siéntate y no interrumpas a los mayores cuando hablan- **Stan odiaba que usara ese tono con el, al igual que odiaba que lo llamara por su nombre completo, pero mas que todo odiaba que le recordara que es el mas pequeño de todos

**-Hmp- **Se sentó cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño

**- Buen chico- **Oh si, amaba hacer eso **- Ya hablando en serio, si no fuera por el gordo, ni si quiera estaría en su grupo, a pesar de que Eric es un cabrón al menos interactúa conmigo. Pero como ya les dije, no esta en South Park y no tenía a nadie mas a quien recurrir para no pasar año nuevo solo… pero si estorbo me voy. Feliz año chicos- **Me puse nuevamente la capucha, cubriéndome casi toda la cara, y empecé a caminar, lenta, muy lentamente. Esperando ese sonido que tanto ansiaba.

El pelinegro y el pelirrojo se quedaron mirando por un rato, querían estar a solas unos minutos (o como ellos lo llamaban "tiempo de súper mejores amigos" antes de irse a casa con su familia y esperar a que dieran las 12 de la noche. Pero una parte de ellos sabia que Kenny tiene razón, no es su intención darle la espalda, ni tampoco perderse en la aura gay (lo cual para ellos es completamente falso porque son solo "amigos") ya era algo innato que al verse entraran a una burbuja donde solo ellos cabían. Tomando mucho aire y ofreciéndole una sonrisa de "debemos hacerlo" a Marsh, recibiendo una de comprensión a cambio el de ojos verdes se atrevió a decir

**- Hey Kenny… ¿que tienes planeado para esta noche?**

Por mi parte agradecí tener la capucha puesta o de lo contrario mi pervertida mueca acompañada de la traviesa sonrisa que esbozaba habría hecho a los dos amigos huir por la vida de sus vírgenes traseros.

**- Seguro que esta sola tu casa Kenny**

**- Claro Kyle, me crees un mentiroso**

**-…**

**- Interpretare su silencio como un "jamás pensaríamos eso de ti oh maravilloso Kenny"**

**- Estas demente**

**- Si, lo se- **y sonriendo me fui hacia la cocina dejando a los otros dos muy confundidos. Tomaron asiento para esperar a que volviera. No entendían bien porque les pedía que los acompañara a su casa para luego dejarlos solos**- ¡VOLVÍ!... a que me extrañaron**

**-Si hombre, lo que digas… ¿donde estabas?**

**-Fui a la cocina por ESTO- **detrás de mi saque una botella de champan y 3 vasos, sonriendo ampliamente y en pose anime *w*

**-…**

**- BRINDEMOS POR NOSOTROS- **dije animando a los otros dos, y dándome la vuelta para servirles en los vasos

**- Es un lindo gesto de tu parte Kenny- **Sonreía agradecido el ojiverde estirando su mano para tomar uno de los tres vasos

**- HEP HEP HEP- **subí la voz en señal de "para tu tren" **- Ese es mi vaso querido Kyle. El tuyo es el de la esquina**

**- Y cual es la jodida diferencia- **bufaba este

**- Tu solo bebé**

**- Y… ¿De donde sacaste la botella Ken?- **inquiría el de cabellos negros con la botella en la mano

**- De la habitación de mis padres… en la cocina solo había cerveza**

**- Y… es seguro beber de ella**

**- Si no me crees a mi pregúntale a Kyle- **Stan no había entendido lo que quise decirle con esto, pero en cuanto volteo la mirada hacia Kyle lo entendió. El judío se había bebido todo el trago de un golpe, y trataba de llegar a una mísera gota con su lengua, pero al no poder hizo un puchero y miro a Stan con ojos de cachorro

**- Mi lengua es demasiado corta- **El aludido se sintió desfallecer al escuchar ese tono proviniendo de su amigo de la infancia, la sensación de sequedad en su boca era inmensa, casi igual a la sed que lo invadía en ese momento. Aun aturdido por lo ocurrido tomo el vaso que le ofrecía con una sonrisa pícara en su cara y bebió de un solo trago el contenido. Deteniéndose solo un momento para saborear las burbujas que cosquilleaban sus papilas.

**- Es perfecta Kyle**

**- QUIEN QUIERE MÁS- **grité alegre al ver como tan solo un vaso surtía el efecto que quería

**-YOOO- **gritaron al unisonó el pelinegro y el ojiverde estirando sus vasos._**"solo espero que la botella alcance… igual que el jarabe para la tos"**_

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que habían empezado con el "brindis de año nuevo", y sinceramente ya empezaba a quedarme seco. Se habían bebido la champaña, una botella de vodka y unas cuantas cervezas de mi padre. Pero el lado positivo es que el jarabe para la toz parecía rendir cada vez más

**-JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**- ¿Ky… d-de que te ries?**

**-NO LO SE JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**- Wow. . . yo creo que ustedes ya están ebrios**

**-Pero yo aun no me siento ebrio Kenny- **Y Kyle se lleva el premio al borracho más mentiroso del mundo

**- No me digas, a ver, párate sobre un pie- **Esto me divertía muchísimo, Kyle fingiendo no estar ebrio y riéndose de todo, y Stan tartamudeando palabras y riéndose de la risa del pelirrojo

**-QUE ME PARE EN UN PIE, BIEN ME PARARE EN UN PIE, QUE NO SE DIGA QUE LOS BROFLOVSKI NO TIENEN BOL- **No termino la frase de ORGULLO BROFLOVKI porque se fue de bruces al suelo

**- KYLE- **grito Stan lanzándose también al suelo en un vano intento por ayudar a su amigo**- No te pr-preocupes YO t-te rescatare- **Yo por mi parte no aguantaba la risa, me carcajeaba con ganas al ver al geniecillo de la clase luchando con la alfombra que lo soltara, y al mariscal del equipo de futbol tratando se pararse- **Ya voy K… OH MIRA UN GATITO, VEN GATO GATITO GATOTE, MISU SUMI MESA… diug… q-que ebrio estoy- **El de cabello negro se sentó en el piso y se apoyo en el mueble en el que estaba acostado riéndome. Viendo fijamente al gato que lo miraba con una graciosa cara de ¿_WTF?_

**-Hey Kenny**- llamo de repente el chico alfombra sobresaltándome a mi, al pelinegro y al gato**- recuerdas jajaja recuerdas cuando agarrabas a los gatos y jajaja queseabas**

**- Si Kyle, lo recuerdo ¿por qué?**

**-Tengo una idea loca**

**- ¿Tu? La voz de la razón ¿tiene una idea loca? No te creo**

**- Que te den por culo Kenny- **El orgullo puede más que el alcohol

**- Está bien te escucho**

**- Que tal si- **Decía el judío peligrosamente cerca de mi cara… coño en que momento salió de la alfombra

**-Si- **Le seguía el juego mas interesado

**- Me enseñas**

**-SII- **alentaba entusiasmado a que continuara

**- ¿A quesear?**

**-SIII… ¿qué?- **desilusión era lo que reflejaba mi rostro_buh_**- para que quieres aprender a hacer eso. Hasta donde recuerdo estabas totalmente en contra de que yo tuviera ese vicio, y me ayudaste a dejarlo atrás. Mejor no**

**- ERES UN ABURRIDO- **recriminaba molesto y se sentaba con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un mohín. Yo me quede viendo al gato. Se encontraba acostado en las piernas del joven Marsh, quien tenía la mirada perdida, obviamente no estaba en este mundo, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de acariciar al felino _**"nunca cambiara"**_ Pensé sonriendo de lado ante esta escena, recordando esa vez en que le dio vaginitis por rescatar a una terneras. Stan amaba mas que a su vida a los animales, y eso lo hacia jodidamente adorable.

Por unos momentos dirigí mi mirada al pelirrojo, que seguía con su seño fruncido por no conseguir lo que quería. Me detuve a pensarlo un poco, por una parte, no era Kyle el que quería experimentar, era el alcohol que influenciaba a su cerebro. Pero por otro lado, quería complacerlo y divertirse un poco. Suspire hondamente, y soltando todo el aire de golpe me puse de rodillas frente a Stan, eleve un poco al gato y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera terminar su _**"HEY ¿QUE LE HACES?" **_Un horrible sonido escapo de mi garganta, muy parecido al que hacen los gatos machos cuando van a pelear, consiguiendo que al felino se le erizara el pelo y también bufara, soltando orina en la cara del ojiazul

Stan tenía cara de asco, hasta que su gesto fue desapareciendo y dejándolo con una cara de alucinado total. Me gire hacia Kyle, y me sorprendió ver al pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos oscurecidos**- Es mi turno- **dijo como niño pequeño que quiere subirse a la montaña rusa. Suspire, y repetí el procedimiento pero con el chico de la unshaka.

Al ver la cara de "esto es una tremenda nota" de Kyle deje ir al gato, el cual huyo velozmente por la ventana, me puse de pie y fui hacia la cocina a buscar algo con que limpiarle la cara a aquel par.

Es curioso que a pesar de desarrollar una técnica de queseo en la que no necesitas 2 gatos, deje eso hace tiempo, y si lo hacia tenia que estar muy aburrido, y sin embargo ya no causaba el mismo efecto.

Volví a la sala con dos servilletas, limpie primero el rostro del pelinegro que tenía una expresión más de "vomitare mi hígado" a "que divertido es esto"

Luego fui hacia donde estaba Kyle, quien al parecer no se inmutaba ante nada, limpie su cara, y trate de dirigirme al baño a botar dichas servilletas, pero una mano me agarro del cuello de la camisa y me sentó bruscamente.

**-Kenny- **hablo Kyle con una voz totalmente desconocida por mi parte. Este tono me recordaba tanto a una hot-online que hizo que se me erizaran los pelitos de la nuca y mi respiración se entrecortara**- Kenny- **repitió de nuevo el bermejo con una sonrisa de medio lado en su cara**- ¿Que quieres que te traiga el año nuevo?- **la pregunta me confundió un poco, pero la duda abandono mi cuerpo y esta vez fue un sentimiento de sorpresa lo que lo invadió.

**-No será, de casualidad- **paro de repente en seco el pelirrojo, acercándose a mi oído y susurrándome aun con esa erótica voz**- Lo mismo que quieres todos tus cumpleaños- **Mierda… como sabía Kyle de eso. Bueno tampoco es como si fuera un secreto que quería a Broflovski y a Marsh totalmente desnudos y con un lazo en la cabeza esperándome con una sonrisa picara en mi cama, pero ¡MIERDA!

**-K… Kyle que dices, es obvio que esa orina te afecto de más, vamos a lavarte la cara y a...- **nuevamente intente ponerme de pie, pero esta vez fueron dos brazos los que se aferraban a mi cuello y no me lo permitieron

**-Tu -***risita***- Tu no vas a ningún lado- **No sabía si era el alcohol quien no me dejaba mover ni un solo musculo, o el hecho de que el judío estuviese sentado en mi regazo susurrándome cosas aun con ese tono de voz que empezaba a volverme loco, pero no podía hacer nada mas que respirar agitadamente y mirar con cara de desconcierto a Kyle

**-Quiero que juguemos- **se acercaba peligrosamente a mi boca, pero antes de siquiera poder rozar esos rosados labios, el provocativo pelirrojo se separo y se puso de pie**- Los tres**

Tirado y abandonado en el piso, aun procesaba las palabras del chico, cuando vi la escena más excitante en mi vida vida. El ojiverde caminaba seductoramente hacia el de cabellos negros, quien a pesar de no inmutarse por absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado hace un momento, lo seguía con la mirada

**-K… Kyle- **se atrevió a pronunciar cuando este se posiciono sobre su cadera y acercaba su rostro sin despegar su verde mirada de la azul de su victima

**-Shh, no hables y disfruta el momento- **sentencio besando los labios del joven Marsh mientras le pasaba ambos brazos por su cuello, y este por su parte por fin emitía movimiento y desencajaba sus manos del piso para pasarlas por el rojizo cabello de su captor

Yo no podía creer lo que mis ojos presenciaban, cuantas veces no había soñado con este momento, cuantas veces no me había masturbado imaginándose este acto, cuantos cumpleaños no había deseado que me regalaran tan preciado presente. Y ahora lo estaba viendo, veía a esos dos cuerpecitos unirse de la manera más apasionada. Lo estaba oyendo, oía aquellos labios succionando los del otro, oía suspiros y gemiditos tímidos y también podía oír como me llamaban para que se uniera.

Intente ponerme de pie, pero mis piernas fallaron y me tumbaron al suelo, haciendo que aquel par soltara risitas por lo bajo ya separados. Kyle le susurro algo al oído a Stan, y este asintió esbozando una picara sonrisa. Ambos empezaron a gatear alrededor de mi (muy semejante a cuando los tiburones rodean un botecito para lanzarse a atacar a su presa). Pero en este caso, fue yo el que ataco, ya que no pude contralar más las ganas de comer carne fresca y deliciosamente virgen

Tome a Stan por la cintura y lo acerque a mi cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del otro, mi mirada azul celeste se perdió en aquellos ojos azul intenso y me mordí los labios lujurioso, vaya que quería hacer a ese pequeño total y completamente mío, pero antes de si quiera proponérmelo ya Stan estaba devorando mis labios con tal pasión que me robaba el aire de los pulmones.

Aquellas manitas se retorcían traviesas por todo mi abdomen, no tenía idea de en que momento había subido la playera y empezaba a jugar con su pecho. Pero tampoco era como si me interesara mucho aquella respuesta, yo simplemente me dejaba llevar entre aquellos toqueteos torpes pero deliciosos. La lengua del ojiazul se entrelazaba con la mía y me dejaba un sabor exquisito en toda la boca. No supe tampoco en que momento fui despojado de mi preciada chaqueta, pero lo cierto era que ahora no eran 2 manos las que me escrutaban. Kyle se había unido al juego luego de pasar momentáneamente desapercibido. Había aprovechado ese momento para escurrirse por detrás de mi y ayudar a su súper mejor amigo en la divertida tarea de desvestir al rubio.

Una vez desnudo, o al menos de la cintura hacia arriba, los dos súper amigos dirigieron sus bocas a mi cuello, Stan besaba por el lado derecho, y Kyle mordía por el izquierdo

Yo solo me limitaba a gruñir y gemir, mientras me mordían, tocaban, besaban y… ¿pero que coño estaba pensando? Yo soy Kenny McCormick la puta del pueblo, el kamasutra con patas, el ejemplo perfecto de Andrómano. No pienso dejarme llevar por dos amateurs, por mas sexys que estos sean, por mas provocativos, por mas… coño, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, me dejaba llevar como una colegiala con su primer novio, pero es que aquel dúo me ponía a ver estrellitas.

Deje de divagar cuando me percate que DESDE HACE UN BUEN RATO me habían dejado NUEVAMENTE fuera de su aura gay. Me les quede mirando un rato algo sacado de onda por la repentina exclusión. Se besaban mientras se sacaban la ropa, los guantes, las chaquetas, las camisas y franelillas, todas y cada una salieron volando por aquí y por allá.

Ya cansado de que me dejaran por fuera me puse de pie, notando hasta ese momento lo inquieto que estaba mi amigo de la entrepierna. Decidí ignorarlo y tome a Stan por la cintura y me lo puse en el hombro como a un saco mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación

**-Hey- **gritó Kyle quien con dificultad se ponía de pie y me seguía

**-¿Que haces?- **pregunto Stan

**-Kyle quería jugar con los tres, pues jugaremos LOS TRES- **Tire a Stan en la cama para luego subirme y empezar a besarle violentamente, casi atragantándonos con las lenguas, nuestras manos recorrían frenéticas el cuerpo del otro, empezábamos a desabrochar los pantalones cuando un ruido seco nos sobresalto, buscamos con la mirada la causa y la encontramos tirada en el piso con cara de fastidio

**-Me caí**

Fue la simple respuesta del pelirrojo. Pero basto para conmoverme, me baje de la cama y fui hacia donde estaba este ayudándolo a incorporarse, llevándolo hasta la cama al puro estilo princesa

**-Eres tan jodidamente adorable- **Susurre en el oído de este, colocándolo entre Stan y yo, aprisionando sus labios en un fogoso beso, iniciando de nuevo ese juego de mordidas besos y toqueteos. Veía gustoso como el ojiverde se estremecía mientras mas bajaba sus húmedos labios por su mejilla, cuello y hombros. Por otro lado el pelinegro acariciaba los pequeños botoncitos de Broflovski, mordía y besaba su espalda y cuello, y de vez en cuando jugaba con su oreja y jadeaba en su nuca provocándole escalofríos al aludido, mientras este pasaba una de sus manos por esos lisos hilos negros y la otra mano acariciaba mis mechones rubios. Yo iba bajando cada vez más hasta llegar al ombligo del bermejo y trazar con la punta de la lengua los alrededores de este

**- Debemos hacer algo con este pantalón- **gruñí en voz ya ronca, no resistiría mas sin penetrar a alguien. Comencé a desabrochar el pantalón verde y me quede con cara de satisfacción al ver al amigo de mi amigo, y no estaba refiriéndome precisamente a Stan. Kyle tenía la ropa interior húmeda y bajo esos exquisitos interiores azules se notaba bastante excitado. Estaba por apartar aquella molesta prenda cuando escuche un gemido más de dolor que de placer y subí la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos verdes y llorosos del dueño de aquella queja

**-St… de-ja de… morderme- **Su respiración estaba obviamente entrecortada y aquellas lagrimas estaban por empezar a derramarse. Tenía pensado alivianar un poco a Stan, pero al ver sus ojos verdes oscurecidos me di cuenta que el tenía tantas ganas, o más, que yo de poseer un cuerpo en ese mismo instante. Y lo más divertido no fue lo que note en su mirada, si no lo que me decía hola desde sus negros calzoncillos

**-Wow hombre… relájate y deja respirar un poco a**

Casi me da un ataque de risa cuando veo que me dirige la tan típica seña de Craig Tucker, coño es que no le bastaba con parecer físicamente, ¿ahora también se imitaban? Luego de eso se despojo de su última prenda, haciendo lo mismo con el pelirrojo poniéndolo en posición para penetrarlo

**- No, no no, ¡KENNY DETEN A Stan- **Me suplicaba Kyle, huyendo del pelinegro y pegándose a mi, como tratando de esconderse de Stan… Tal vez si fuera Cartman habría funcionado eso de esconderse en una persona pero jaja con mi contextura, por Dios.

**-Stan que pretendes ¿violarlo?- **Mire entre divertido y horrorizado a Stan

**-Tú no te metas- **Me dijo/grito/gruño/ladro (etc) el ojiazul… mierda la testosterona lo ponía agresivo... eso me hace pensar en sadomasoquismo *babas*

**-Claro que me voy a meter, literalmente jijiji… ya en serio, no puedes venir ponerlo en cuatro y darle por atrás ES VIRGEN y no queremos que recuerde su primera vez como una experiencia de puro dolor en la que su "súper mejor amigo" se aprovecho de su estado… si es que recuerda algo… El punto es que el debe estar preparado, o el momento será doloroso, incluso para ti… y mi calentura se ira apagando a medida que pasa el tiempo, y si eso pasa me vestiré los sacare a la calle y me acostare a dormir… bueno tal vez no a dormir pero… tu entiendes. Así que ve al baño y busca un poco de lubricante-** Lógica McCormick. Nunca falla

**-¿Y dejártelo todo a ti?- **Cuestionaba incrédulo el moreno

**-¿Qué podría hacer sin lubricante Stanley?**- Mirada de inocencia #7 ¡no me fallen ojos!

**-…**

**-… Lo prometo- **Cara de seriedad #24

**- …Ya vuelvo- **Se rindió por fin, y se fue a paso veloz hacia el baño

**-Ke-Kenny- **Esa voz asustada fue la que me recordó, donde estaba, con quien, y que estaba pasando hace unos 15 segundos. Y fue también cuando note la posición en la que se encontraba el pequeño Khal sobre mí, pidiéndome con ojos de cordero protección… _Stan inocente, Kyle… ingenuo_

**-Tranquilo, **_**yo te protegeré **_**- **Susurraba en su oído al tiempo que lo iba recostando cada vez mas en la cama, llenándolo de besitos por aquí y por halla, el solo se limitaba a seguirme el juego, y cuando quedo acostado en la cama por completo dirigí dos dedos hacia mi boca y los humedecí, Kyle abrió sus ojos de forma alarmada y ya estaba a punto de reclamar cuando lo interrumpí

**-Esto es una forma de protegerte del dolor… Así Stan no podrá lastimarte… **_tanto_

**- Como un escudo**

**- Si, como un escudo- **Lo bese una ultima vez, antes de insertar mí dedo ya humedecido en el, Kyle se sobresalto y cerró los ojos aferrándose a la cama. Yo comencé a mover un poco dicho dedo, con movimientos circulares. Luego un segundo dedo acompaño al otro, se sentía tan bien esa estreches y aquellos temblorcitos que recorrían su cuerpo que me inducían a introducir un tercer dedo a pesar de no estar "lubricado" o en el mejor de los casos mi erecto miembro. Quien estaba empezando a aburrirse por la poca atención que recibía

**- Nunca cumples tus promesas Kenneth **

**-¡STAN!-** Me sobresalte tanto que Salí de Kyle y me le quede viendo al ojiazul buscando una escusa, fue cuando escuche un sonoro gemido que recordé porque estaba en problemas. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el susodicho y lo que vi se quedaría en mi mente hasta el día de mi muerte (la verdadera y definitiva)

**-Stan, Stan, Stan… como puedes dudar de mi- **Le sonreí de la forma mas inocente que pude**- No me malentiendas, solo lo preparaba para ti- **Me puse en pie y camine hacia el pelinegro, lo tome de la mano, guiándolo hacia la cama, lo obligue a sentarse al borde de esta**- No te muevas -** Rodee mi cama para quedar a un lado de Kyle y poder tomarlo a horcajadas. Stan ya iba a reclamar cuando le tiré (casi que literalmente) al pelirrojo encima y un escalofrió los recorrió al sentir tanta cercanía**- Bueno empiecen**

**-¿Empezar?**- Aff… ¿en serio? También tendré que ayudarlos en esto… es acaso son un par de… ¿vírgenes? Es obvio que si, pero solo quería darle énfasis a ese hecho (jijiji)

**- Veras Stan cuando dos personas se aman mucho unen sus traseros con sus pollas y vuelan en unicornios rosas por un mundo de jarabe y malvaviscos- **Stan podría estar drogado, ebrio, y con la testosterona atrofiando su cerebro, pero obviamente no me creyó

**- Suena divertido-** ¡10 puntos para Kyle!

**- No tienes idea- **Lo tome de lo hombros aprovechando la posición en la que estaban, Kyle sobre Stan, (el primero dándole la espalda al pelinegro sentado en sus piernas) lo alce un poco y luego lo impulse bruscamente hacia abajo, consiguiendo que ambos gritaran. Repetí el proceso un par de veces hasta que Stan empezó a hacerlo sin ayuda, dejándose embargar por el placer, tanto que no se daba cuenta que su mejor amigo gemía pero no a causa del placer, si no del dolor. Me arrodille para quedar a nivel de Kyle y comencé a tocarlo besarlo y saborearlo descendiendo cada vez más. Me sentía tan jodidamente usurpado, es decir, YO debería estar penetrando algún trasero, y en vez de eso, me encontraba estimulando oralmente a uno de mis amigos ¿Qué carajos había pasado aquí? Oh si, a Kyle no le gusta comer bananas

**- nny- Ke ah St ah**

Pero ¿desde cuando importaba lo que Kyle pensara?

**- ¡CAMBIO!- **Grite animadamente tomando a Kyle para colocarlo sobre la cama

Stan entendió enseguida lo que quería hacer, gracias a eso no me pateo las bolas ni me escupió un ojo al tomar a Kyle y ponerlo en la cama. En seguida tomó su lugar detrás del bermejo y comenzó nuevamente con su tarea

**-Kyle- **Lo llame para tener su atención**- Te hare cambiar tu opinión acerca de las bananas**- Entendió que pedía un poco de atención para con mi amigo, y su húmeda y cálida boca empezó a jugar con el, lo lamia, lo mordía lo chupaba y me hacia sentir tan bien, temblaba y sudaba, no podía creer que por fin estaba cumpliendo mi sueño. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente lubricado cambie de lugar, esta vez, detrás del mariscal del equipo. Lo tome por la cintura y lo obligue a salirse de Kyle. Por unos momentos se me quedo viendo con esos ojos tan profundos hasta que con un asentimiento me introduje en el provocándole temblores en todo el cuerpo, jadeaba y gemía. Los movimientos de cadera, que estaban perfectamente sincronizados, las ondas de complacencia no se contenían en ningún sentido y me aferraba con impaciencia de su cuerpo mientras bailábamos al unísono elevándome cada vez más en ese maravilloso éxtasis celestial.

Me distrajo por unos segundos un peso extra que se sumo a todo esto, pero no le di importancia y seguí penetrando con más energía al pelinegro, mientras este a su vez penetraba a Kyle quien subía y bajaba en la entrepierna de Stan

Nunca antes había llegado al clímax de aquella forma tan brusca y exquisita, un estremecimiento me recorrió, corrientazos pasaron de mí a Stan, quien también se estremeció y comenzó a jadear y a acelerar el movimiento, su estrechez hacía que mi miembro se sintiera deliciosamente apretado. El también debía de estar experimentando algo parecido con Kyle. El pelirrojo estaba en lo máximo, temblaba, jadeaba y pestañaba verdaderamente rápido, parecía poseído, y si no hubiese estado a punto de acabar dentro de Marsh me habría carcajeado como un psicópata por las expresiones que tenían.

Aun unidos, Kyle se acostó en la cama, Stan estaba sobre el yo seguía siendo la cola del trencito. Tome las caderas del pelinegro y dando una ultima estocada pude escuchar lo que tanto quería, esas campanas que armoniosamente emitían esa melodía embriagadora felicitándote por haber llegado a la dicha máxima. Me había regado en el interior de Stan, haciéndome gemir de gusto, y el seguidamente hizo lo mismo con Kyle, también gimieron sonoramente y no pudiendo mas con todo el cansancio cayeron sudorosos y temblorosos sobre la cama, Stan mostraba indicios de que tendría un ataque de asma, y Kyle simplemente sonreía y soltaba graciosos YEAH con cada espasmo que le recorría.

Tome entre mis manos mi pene y comencé a darle una pequeña masturbación para que sacara todo lo que aun guardaba, sin quitarle la vista a esos ojos azules y verdes que me observaban entre divertidos y asombrados. Sentí otro estremecimiento y vacíe mi interior sobre aquellas caritas angelicales que se saboreaban los labios y tragaban dicho néctar

Me deje caer entre ellos, sintiendo cada vez más el cansancio. Stan ya se había quedado dormido aun con un poco de semen en los labios, los lamí despacio disfrutando su sabor ligado al mío. Sentí como giraban mi cara hacia otro lado y como unos ojos verdes me escrutaban, ya somnolientos, y unos rojizos labios mordían mi lóbulo

**-**_**Genial-**_Susurro antes de caer en un profundo sueño

Cerré mis ojos también con intenciones de dormir, pero unos cohetes no me lo permitieron. Entonces entendí que ya el año viejo se había ido y un nuevo año había llegado. Con mucha pereza me puse en pie y comencé a vestirme, desues de todo tenia que avisarles a los padres de mis amigos que tomamos unas copas y el sueño los venció, que estaban en mi casa y que todo estaba bien… ya saben, adornar un poquito la verdad.

Antes de salir de allí, me gire y me deleite con aquella imagen de ese par desnudo en mi cama, durmiendo pacíficamente

**-Feliz año chicos-** Sonreí y me fui de allí

**-McCormick… ¿que haces aquí? Es apenas el primer día del nuevo año y ya estas con eso de morir**

**-También me da gusto verte Damien**

**-Jajaja no me malentiendas, pero tengo curiosidad, dime ¿Cómo moriste esta vez?**

**-Bueno… no morí… fui brutalmente asesinado por Stan y Kyle**

**-¿Qué? Y no se supone que son tus amigos **

**-Si, pero digamos que me lo merecía**

**-¿Qué paso?**

**-Es una larga historia, que inicio con un deseo, champaña, jarabe para la toz, orina de gato, sexo desenfrenado y una mañana no muy agradable**

**-Mierda McCormick… estas loco VIOLASTE AL DUO DINAMICO no puedo creerlo ¡FELICIDADES! Lograste algo que ninguno de nosotros pudo**

**-Si, a pesar de la paliza que me dieron cuando despertaron esta mañana y vieron la situación tan comprometedora en la que estaban, valió la pena**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**-Cuando estaba a punto de morir, se dieron cuenta que estaban desnudos, y literalmente encarpados**

**-¡Oh men! que horror**

**-Al menos ese par se dejara de pendejeras **

**-Si, adiós al año de las pendejeras, hola al año de las mariqueras**

**-… **

**HAY MIERDA ¡MÁS AURA GAY!**

***0***

**Gah! No lo supero… ¿que chingados tiene que ver esto con el año nuevo? Ni idea, solo quería saber si era capaz de escribir una escena XXX para mi futuro Cran o Streig o como sea que se le llame a la pareja que hacen Stan y Craig. ¿Tons que dicen?**

**También es una forma diferente de iniciar el nuevo año (?) el cual espero este lleno de felicidad, dicha, salud y buenas energías, y sin más, nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente en el tan ansiado 2012**

**Mis mejores deseos a todas/os **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**


End file.
